Arcan (Familiar)
Arcan is the familiar of Angel, the mate of Snowflake, and the Alpha Male of Vetur Pack. Appearance He looks like a combination of a large wolf, Lion, and dog. (Honestly, just search up Arcanine, and you'll bring up a picture of what he looks like). He has light brown fur, and his mane and tail are a bright red with blue and green streaks. He has bright, intelligent purple eyes, and black stripes on his body. He has a powerful build. He is taller than Angel, but shorter than Aether. (Albeit not too short, so Aether can still ride him). Personality Arcan is serious, but fiercely loyal. He has a blazing personality in a fight, and will only allow Me/Aether to ride on his back, unless told otherwise by me/Aether. He is pretty majestic, and is a sucker for compliments, as well is a bit prideful and vain. He can be quite intimidating at first, but on the inside he is an affectionate fluff ball, and would do anything to help. He hates being made fun of. And will maul anyone who pets him without permission. Powers He is able to light himself on fire. He can infuse his fangs with fire, water, or electricity, (WHICH HURTS). His roar can send people flying, and he is able to infuse his claws with the same elements as his fangs. He can also give energy, but cannot heal. Abilities Physical powers (All of them): He is agile and strong, and has pretty good stamina. He is also able to leap pretty far and/or high. He can run very fast, almost looking like he is flying while doing so. He can also run for quite a while, but usually only when keeping an even pace. His pelt/fur is pretty durable, but not overly so, so he can still sustain injury and such. Plus he obviously cannot actually fly. Magical powers (All of them): He is able to speak, either telepathically or out loud, he can make it so that only one person could understand him, if he wants. He is able to light himself on fire. He can infuse his fangs with fire, water, or electricity, (WHICH HURTS). His roar can send people flying, and he is able to infuse his claws with the same elements as his fangs. He can also give energy, but cannot heal. He is also able to shoot fire, water, or electricity from his mouth. Mental advantages: He's pretty wise with wolf packs and such, but he isn't exceptionally wise in other things (not that he's dumb or anything). Speech Telepathically, and out loud. However, he can make it so that only one person could understand him, if he wants. Backstory Arcan's father was an outcast from the Arcanine pack, due to him questioning why they weren't allowed to become friends with the elemental wolf pack. Arcan's mother was a tri-elemental wolf, being able to harness the powers of fire, water, and electricity into her teeth and claws. Arcan's mother and father eventually met and fell in love, running away to birth and raise their child, who was Arcan. Sadly, the parents were found and killed by the pack, while Arcan managed to escape and was eventually bonded to Angel as her familiar. Trivia * Although he is the familiar of Angel, he currently belongs to Unique since Angel has left. Category:Males Category:Familiars Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Light Side Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Animals Category:Characters